


No Demigods Were Injured In The Making Of This Video (A miracle, really)

by Firelilywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Check my account for the other version of this fic, Crack, Fake Angst, Fake Proposals, Humor, Multi, No Angst, Rated teen for one (1) sex joke, edited because Hazel was in it and she just didn't fit soz, her mention was tacked on last minute and it showed so i got rid of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelilywrites/pseuds/Firelilywrites
Summary: Honestly, Chiron is going to kill them when he finds out. But before that happens, may as well have fun, right?Do not try at home, these are trained Demigods being dumbasses- No? Okay, let me repeat.These are trained Demigods that are on a quest and only did this because they had no other options. Definitely. No silliness here.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	No Demigods Were Injured In The Making Of This Video (A miracle, really)

**Author's Note:**

> They are at Niagra falls btw  
> anyways just making sure everyone gets it, Annabeth and Nico are fine with their boyfriends doing this.

Percy looked over the railing and down into the water that was, what, a fifty yards down or so. He looked to Will, who was grinning to himself. They had a plan, of course, and Annabeth and Nico were a little ways off, recording what they were about to do. Nico looked amused, if not a little nervous. Percy had of course asked that he was okay with it when he asked Will, and all four of them knew it was just a silly stunt to mess with mortals. 

He turned to Will, who was looking over the edge more casually. The crowd of tourists shuffled around them. The massive waterfall was pretty stunning, Percy could admit. 

  
Will glanced at him and nodded once. Percy couldn’t help the grin that was on his face as he got down on one knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket. He popped it open with his thumb.

“William Andrew Solace,” He announced loudly. The crowd’s attention was caught. “You have been my boyfriend for all of two days, but I only needed two minutes to realise something,” 

Cameras were out. Will did a good act of shock, a hand over his mouth and the other over his sternum. He nodded hesitantly as if to say, _go on._ “You’re the love of my life.”

Percy could have sworn Will was tearing up. 

“So, my dearest sunshine,” Oh Nico was going to _murder_ him for that but it only helped him grin more. “Will you do me the honors of smacking Hera in the face?” 

Annabeth had to stifle her laughter. Will looked like he had to do the same as he breathed in, pretending to fan his tears with the hand that was over his chest. “I.. don’t know what to say..”

“How about ‘Yes’?” 

“I.. I don’t love you,” Will said in a dramatic voice. He draped his arm over his forehead and the crowd let out a collective gasp. 

“But, but,” Percy poured hurt and dramatics into his voice. “How will I live without you?”

“You’ll find a way.” 

“But, but, but.. I’ve just been having a really hard time lately.” Percy pretended to sob. He leant against the railing. “My dad was never there and my mom drove herself crazy and-” He sobbed again. “I just really feel like _killing God,_ you know?” He said God a lot more firmly and violently than the rest. Annabeth mentally sighed. 

“I know, I know.” Will patted his back sympathetically. “... It’s still a no.” 

“How can I live if you aren’t by my side?” 

“You’ll do it, my dear,” Will nodded gently. Percy pushed him away, making a show of faux crying. 

“No! If I can’t have you, I must die!” Then Percy was jumping off the side of the railing and down into the water below. 

Will gasped and started fake crying. “How will I live without him?” He asked rhetorically. “I can’t, I love him.” Then, despite a few brave souls running to grab him, jumped off the edge and hit the water. 

A few moments later, at the bottom of the waterfall, Will and Percy were giggling so hard they couldn’t breathe. “ _My dear,”_ Percy repeated in a high voice and then they were laughing again. 

“Nico’s gonna kill you,”

“You’ll revive me, _dearest love of my life.”_

Gods help them, it’s hard to focus on keeping the water bubble when you’re giggling so hard you can’t breathe. Once they were drenched and Percy had the bubble remade, they stared at each other for a moment longer before laughing again.


End file.
